thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guaranteed Connection
'''Guaranteed Connection '''is the twentieth overall, and tenth and final episode of the second season of Small Railway Adventures. Plot The 16th seem to never come, but at last, it did. Jock was excited. "Thank you, Rex! I am honoured to take the first train." "Don't get all stuffed up in the smoke box like I did when we did the wool runs. Remember, Mike, Bert." "Yes, indeed." "What happened?" "I was taking the first train of farmer's sheep's wool. But Willie was late and he spilt his load onto the tracks. Stupid trucks pushed me into it. Luckily, no one was hurt and by afternoon I was on rails again." "Oh!" "Take care young Jock," advised Bert when the Guard blew his whistle. "Be careful!" shouted Mike. "Don't ride roughly! Be safe!" finished Rex. Then, they started a chorus of whistled and cheers. Duck, Douglas, and Oliver, who had brought tons of people to the opening, joined too. Jock ran smoothly. The Small Controller, who was onboard, was pleased. Soon, they reached the Green. "After this, instead of a turn to the right, we will continue straight and head to the New Arlesdale," the Guard explained to the passengers. The passengers were excited to see the old Mid-Sodor Railway. Jock huffed in. "Wow!" he puffed. "Did it look like this thirty years ago?" "My best image says something similar," the Driver told him. "Look! Duke's old shed is still there," the Fireman called out. "Still? And with narrow guage rails too." New towns around here were built, and some were still in construction, so people could get on and off. Jock went slowly, marveling every sight. "Come on, boy," said his Driver. "Oh, sorry." Jock puffed into Kirk Machan. "Hullo," said Culdee. "Right on time. Five minutes early." "Thanks." At Peel Godred, there was another crowd of people waiting. "Good job, good job," congradulated Jeff. Jock arrived at Arlesburgh and went to the shed for a rest. Mike, Rex, and Bert were waiting for him. "Ah! It was nice to know our extended little railway," Jock told them. "Silly people who say 'toy' engines can't do anything special, and look what we did," Mike burst out. There was a moment of silence. "And we need a new shed, so I don't have to stay out here with Frank," he added. The other Small engines laughed. "I'm sure the Small Controller's looking into a five berth shed," Rex chuckled. "I hope he is, because . . ." And with that Mike kept on complaining, whilst the other three thought about the future to come, and how they would be Guaranteed Connections. If you have enjoyed these stories, be sure to visit the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway in Cumberland. (end credits play) The End. Characters *Jeff *Culdee *Rex *Mike *Bert *Jock *Duck (non-speaking role) *Douglas (non-speaking role) *Oliver (non-speaking role) *Frank (non-speaking role) *The Small Controller (non-speaking role) *Duke (mentioned) Locations *Arlesburgh *Marthwaite *Arlesdale Green *Arlesdale *Kirk Machan *Peel Godred Trivia *References from Useful Railway are made. *This episode marks Bert's only two lines in the second season. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Small Railway Adventures Category:Episodes